


What Passes for Date Night

by stuffy_j



Series: Reaper76 Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Old Married Flirting basically, Reaper76 Week, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffy_j/pseuds/stuffy_j
Summary: Soldier: 76 needs to lay low for a little while, which means heading to San Diego for an impromptu vacation.Reaper decides to join him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Reaper76 Week: "On Holiday" - Vacation/Time Off
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this! I'm certainly learning a lot about writing porn haha, so I hope it turns out well!  
> Let me know what you think! I would love your feedback! :)
> 
> I'm edgedadhell on tumblr, so feel free to stop by!

It wasn’t often that Jack was able to get some downtime. The life of a vigilante didn’t really cater to the whole 9-to-5, weekends free, two weeks paid vacation lifestyle that he’d never actually experienced anyway, so why did it matter?

But taking down a key cell of Los Muertos deserved some recognition. Some well-earned time off, with some actual relaxation instead of only sleeping to take the edge of exhaustion away. Also, he needed to lay low for a little bit. Some goddamn news crew had gotten a blurry snapshot of his face (mask on, at least) and now Soldier: 76 was plastered all over the news. Jack would have to wait until the news cycle found something else to obsess over before he could really get back to work again.

So he put on a baseball cap and some old (oh god, really old--when was the last time any of these styles had been fashionable? The sixties?) civilian clothing he had kept from his Overwatch days. Everything still fit, which was a nice ego boost. Looked like being on the vigilante diet was really paying off.

He bought a train ticket to San Diego using his quickly dwindling funds. Maybe he’d find a legitimate job for a few weeks. Stash a few extra dollars away in case another rainy day like this occurred. Pretend to be an actual functioning member of society, something he’d never been before.

The train ride was long, but that was what Jack wanted. He wanted to spend a few days looking out at the Mexican countryside as it flashed by, winding up the coastline and watching the sun rise and set, rise and set over the water, turning the ocean into fire some days, to fields of flowers on others. It was--peaceful, in a way that so much of his life had never been and would never be. 

The last morning, he snapped a quick picture of the sunrise--the deep blues giving way to vibrant yellows and oranges--and, impulsively, sent it to the only number in his phone.  _ Reminds me of Gibraltar _ , he typed, sending the message before he could talk himself out of it.

The phone pinged when he was three hours outside of San Diego. 

>> _ Where? _

Jack huffed a laugh before replying.

>> _ San Diego. The bar in the gaslight district. _

No answer, but Jack wasn’t worried. He had a date to prepare for.

\------------------------------------------

The bar--some back alley, no name hole in the wall place--was as quiet as the first time Jack had stumbled in here a different lifetime ago. It wasn’t made for rowdy crowds and boisterous conversation, the dark wood paneling and dim lighting making it feel almost claustrophobic inside. Jack liked it because it gave him a sense of security, oddly enough, like the walls were sturdy enough to keep against his back.

He went to the bar, ordered two beers, moved to their table in the back. He didn’t have to wait long. A figure stepped from the shadows at the back of the bar, appearing to solidify out of thin air. No one but Jack noticed.

  
Gabriel sat down across from him, wearing plain black slacks and a black button up, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and exposing his powerful, scarred up forearms. His eyes were only slightly red today, and his skin wasn’t shifting, just a slight gray pallor underneath the burnished brown tones, which was a good sign. Jack always knew when the pain was spiking, could read it on Gabriel’s body if not on his face.

“You look nice today,” Gabriel said, drawing one of the beers towards him and taking a sip. “What’s the occasion?”

Jack looked down at himself, then back to Gabriel, eyebrows raised. “Knew I had a date,” he said easily, crossing one of his legs over the other and leaning back in his chair. He knew the position stretched the dark jeans across his thighs, highlighted the width of his chest contained within the royal blue shirt he was wearing. “Wanted to make a good impression. Also, I’m on vacation. Vacation means being comfortable.” He smirked, just a slight quirk to the corner of his lips, brought his own beer to his lips and drank, savoring the cool taste as it ran across his tongue and down his throat. 

Gabriel raised his own eyebrow, looking unimpressed. He knew the game Jack was playing. They both knew the steps, the rules, the rhythm. Thankfully, it was a game they both ended up winning.

“A date, Jackie?” Gabriel asked, voice low and sending an involuntary shiver down Jack’s spine. “You suggesting someone has asked your old crotchety ass out recently, and that’s what’s got you looking so polished and clean?” He set his beer down, beads of condensation slipping down the glass and puddling on the stained wooden table. Jack could feel cold wetness on his own fingers, clutched tightly around the glass in his hand, watching Gabriel lean across the table and grin wolfishly at him. Were his teeth larger than before? “Do they also know how good you look dirty and broken?”

Jack squeezed his legs together, biting his lower lip to stop the sound that threatened to bubble up from inside. God _ damn _ was Gabriel in rare form this time, skipping right past the two hours of aimless shit they were supposed to shoot, talking about nothing and circling around everything. Suddenly the bar felt like it was pressing down on him, suffocating him in heat. Jack forced himself to take another sip of beer, letting the sensation of it calm him down.

“They might have an inkling,” he conceded. “But like I said, I’m on vacation right now. Thought it’d be as good a time as any to revisit some old haunts, take in the sights a bit. Find a good way to relax, let out some stress.” Jack watched Gabriel carefully, saw a flash of hunger in his eyes that disappeared just as quickly. Good.

The door to the bar opened, another patron slumped in. Both men ignored the distraction.

“And what about you, Gabe?” Jack asked, watching the ring of red in Gabriel’s eyes expand slightly at the nickname. “Why’d you decide to drop the angel of death act for the day? I have to say, this look suits you much better.” He let his eyes linger over the curve of Gabriel’s forearms, the way the line of the shirt hugged his powerful shoulders, before slipping back up to the other man’s face, darting his tongue out to moisten his lower lip slightly. The ring of red grew larger.

Gabriel’s dark face split into another dangerous grin. “I also have a date,” he said, “Though they appear to have stood me up to go take a vacation. I’m a little annoyed they didn’t invite me.” His eyelids lowered, transfixing Jack with his gaze. “Oh well. Their loss, I guess.”

“Wow, Gabe, I didn’t realize you were the type of person to give up so easily. Normally you’re all...take what you want,” Jack said. “But I have a feeling your date might be--persuaded, let’s say, into inviting you on their vacation. If you can swing the time off, that is.” He could feel a warm glow in the pit of his stomach, radiating outwards all the way to his fingertips. Jack wasn’t panting yet, but his breaths were definitely coming shorter, the air suddenly hard to breathe, hot and thick in his mouth. He stood up suddenly, unable to take being in the bar any longer, crowded and sweating and  _ wanting. _ “Vacation’s this way,” he said, jerking his head and walking towards the door. “Let’s see if you can get an invitation.”

Gabriel downed the last of his beer and stood up as well. “Alright, Jackie,” he said, eyes blazing red in his dark face, and  _ shit _ , Jack could see the wisps of smoke coming off the top of his head, blending in with the mass of dark curls but pulling away every few moments, like he was steaming. “Lead the way.”

The walk back to Jack’s safehouse felt interminable, the two of them walking side by side, shoulders brushing occasionally. At one point Gabriel placed his hand at the small of Jack’s back, slipped it under his shirt while they walked, hot and possessive on Jack’s skin. He felt like he was going to explode, just burst into flames from the heat of Gabriel’s hand. The first time Jack had touched Gabriel after he had become Reaper, he’d expected the man to be cold, like a corpse, because that was what Gabriel claimed to be. Instead, he’d been a furnace, the constant decay and regeneration of his cells putting out heat. Sometimes it could feel like trying to hold the sun.

The safehouse was on one of the cliffsides of San Diego, a condemned wall of buildings sitting ruined and uninhabitable thanks to a combination of natural erosion and omnic attacks from decades ago. The city had decided that it was just too dangerous and too much effort to rehabilitate the area. It was abandoned and remote, and the sea breeze filled the rooms of the small safehouse with the smell of brine. It was Jack’s favorite place to go whenever he was passing through the city.

As soon as they were through the door, Jack found his back pressed against the wall, Gabriel’s body heavy and hard against his chest and between his legs. “You’re a presumptuous little shit, thinking I’d fuck you without even asking nicely,” Gabriel growled into Jack’s ear, nipping lightly at the lobe. 

Jack clenched his hands in the fabric at Gabriel’s shoulders, fighting with himself to stay upright and grind against the thigh thrust between his own. “What, do you want me to giftwrap my ass for you?” he asked, trying to sound irritated but mostly sounding desperate, the hitch in his voice giving him away.

“Hmm, not a bad idea,” Gabriel said, grinning in Jack’s face before crushing their mouths together. The kiss started off hungry, too many teeth and too much spit, Gabriel’s tongue forcing its way into Jack’s mouth and tasting him deep. Jack brought one hand up into Gabriel’s hair, feeling the curls slip through his fingers as his other hand clutched Gabriel’s back for support. He loved these kisses, consuming and violent, like they couldn’t believe it had been so long since they had last shared breath but had stored up months worth of air to give to the other person right now. 

But what Jack loved most about these kisses was the way they would transition into relearning one another, lips gentling, soft suction in place of bruising bites. Gabriel’s hands felt like they were everywhere, in Jack’s hair, on his back, in the dip of his spine, at his waist, clutching his ass, cradling his face--

Jack pulled back from the kiss abruptly, nearly knocking his head against the wall. Black smoke disappeared from the corner of his eye, the other ghostly hands that were touching him also dissipating into nothingness. 

“You’re cheating,” he accused, narrowing his gaze at Gabriel, who looked completely unrepentant.

“Yes,” Gabriel said, voice smug. The irises of his eyes were completely red now, the sclera black and opaque. Smoke was drifting off him in waves now, ebbing and flowing over his skin like the ocean’s tide. 

Suddenly the smoke coalesced, grabbing Jack and lifting him off his feet, wrapping around his chest and each leg so he was immobilized in the air. It moved him towards the bed, setting him down on his stomach but not going away. Jack still couldn’t move.

“I like cheating,” said Gabriel from behind Jack. “Now, I remember you saying something about putting a bow on your ass…?”

Jack couldn’t see Gabriel, the smoke pushing down on his neck and holding his face to the blankets. He breathed in the scent of the fabric, thankful that he’d washed the sheets in this place before heading out to the bar. God, he was already hard, cock chafing and confined in his pants. He wanted to rut against the bed but couldn’t. The smoke was too strong.

Gabriel’s hand was suddenly there, reaching between Jack’s chest and the bed, urging the man up onto his knees and raising his torso slightly. His fingers deftly opened the row of buttons on Jack’s shirt, rolling it carefully down and off his arms before tossing it somewhere. Then Gabriel’s hands moved to Jack’s pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down. The smoke picked Jack up again just enough for Gabriel to remove his pants and underwear entirely.

Jack could feel the brush of Gabriel’s own shirt against his now naked skin as he was lowered back to the bed, chest pressed once more against the mattress. He stayed on his knees, ass essentially presented in Gabriel’s direction. Before he could even think about moving, pushing himself up to his hands or at least his elbows, his arms were grabbed and pulled behind his back, bound wrist to elbow by the smoke. Jack panted into the mattress at the feeling, a slick bead forming on the head of his cock and falling to the sheets.

“Now that ass is all tied up and pretty for me,” Gabriel said, and Jack could head the smug satisfaction in his voice. His arousal ratcheted up what felt like a few thousand degrees, and he knew he was flushed red from his face down to his chest.

“Fuck, Gabe, please,” was all he could say, voice slightly muffled by the bed beneath him. “Please please please.”

Gabriel smoothed a hand down Jack’s back, squeezing his asscheeks and parting them to expose Jack’s hole. “So impatient,” he chided. All Jack could hear was some rustling, then the clink of a belt buckle being opened. The bed dipped with Gabriel’s weight, but Jack couldn’t tell what he was doing.

“Don’t worry, Jack; I’ve got you,” Gabriel breathed against Jack’s hole suddenly, the words warm and humid against the sensitive flesh before pressing his mouth there. Jack yelped, body spasming slightly, but he couldn’t move, Gabriel’s large hands holding him in place and the shadows wrapped around his arms unyielding. Gabriel licked and sucked at Jack’s entrance, and Jack felt it relaxing more and more, opening up to Gabriel’s ministrations. He moaned into the mattress, his shoulders shaking at the sensation.

Gabriel’s tongue plunged in as soon as Jack’s hole let him, licking inside him, stroking along the soft inner walls. It felt longer than a regular human tongue, more flexible--Jack moaned, thought forgotten as he felt the tip of it prod at his prostate, swirling around it once, twice, before retracting. 

“Shit, Gabe,” Jack panted, fingers twisting in his bonds.

“Relax,  _ mi sol _ ,” came Gabriel’s soothing reply before his tongue returned to Jack’s ass, a finger sliding in alongside it and beginning to work Jack open. Jack sobbed into the bed as he felt both finger and tongue press against his prostate, cock jumping against his stomach wetly. 

One finger became two, Gabriel’s tongue withdrawing as he worked on scissoring Jack open, stretching him wider and wider. Gabriel’s fingers were wet with what Jack hoped to god was lube, making the slide easy and slick, his wrist pumping smoothly against Jack’s ass.

“More, Gabe, please more,” Jack said, attempting to crane his head over his shoulder and get a glimpse of Gabriel. The other man was still completely clothed, only his cock exposed, jutting out of his opened pants, which were pulled down slightly on Gabriel’s hips. Other than the dark red tip of Gabriel’s cock, the other man looked entirely put together, eyes watching greedily as his fingers, three of them now, thrust in and out of Jack’s ass.

Jack closed his eyes again, turning and resting his forehead against the mattress, moaning nearly continually. He felt loose and sloppy, the lube slicking the way more than enough. “Ah-fuck! Gabe, please, f-fuck me, god, need it, please,” he begged, hips thrusting against nothing, his cock sore, needing to be touched.

Gabriel didn’t respond, just kept thrusting his fingers in and out of Jack, stretching him until Jack thought he was going to die if he didn’t get the other man’s cock in him right goddamn now.

Before Jack could say anything, could make a noise other than the little punched out  _ hhnns  _ he’d been making, Gabriel suddenly withdrew his fingers and flipped Jack over onto his back, lifting his legs and slamming his cock inside in one fast, deep thrust.

Jack threw his head back and screamed, orgasm overtaking him in a rush, coming in white streaks up his own chest, cock untouched. Gabriel smiled savagely at him, teeth large and pointed, eyes wild and red.

“Fuck yeah, Jackie, god, look at you, such a slut for it, take it so good--” Gabriel broke off with a groan before hitching Jack’s legs higher over his shoulders and pounding quickly into him, every thrust sliding in hard and deep, pressing over Jack’s prostate again and again.

Jack trembled and shook, overstimulated, blue eyes wide, tears pricking at the corners and sliding down his cheeks. His hands were trapped underneath him now, still wrapped in smoke. Each thrust, every word that dripped from Gabriel’s lips, sent him higher and higher, arousal dizzying in his head, cock miraculously thickening again, filling out against his thigh. “God, Gabe,” he gasped, reduced to a nearly wordless litany, just a jumble of  _ fuck, Gabe, please, god, yeah, please, ah-ah-h, fu-fuck!  _ over and over as Gabriel fucked him for what felt like forever.

Finally, Jack felt one of Gabriel’s hand wrap around his aching cock, heard Gabriel say, “That’s it,  _ mi corazon _ , come for me again, come on, come for me,” as he pumped Jack’s cock. Jack sobbed as he came for a second time, adding to the mess on his chest, lightning ripping up and down his spine in a combination of pain/pleasure that was on just the right side of pain.

Gabriel thrust four, five, six more times before hilting himself inside Jack, groaning as he came, filling Jack with heat. He could feel it dripping out of him from around Gabriel’s cock as the other man slowly withdrew, letting his legs down one by one onto the bed. He sighed as he felt the smoke dissipate from around his arms, freeing them finally. Wincing, Jack brought them out from under himself, watching languidly as Gabriel completely undressed, revealing scarred, shifting skin, using his undershirt to wipe Jack off.

“We need to shower,” Jack mumbled, eyes heavy. He yawned. 

Gabriel slipped into the bed, pulling Jack under the covers with him like he was a ragdoll. “Later,  _ mi luz _ ,” he said, kissing Jack softly for the first time that night. “Let’s rest first.”

Jack made what could have been interpreted as a sound of agreement, pressing himself against Gabriel’s warm chest. Just as he was about to drift off to sleep, a thought occurred to him, his eyes flying open in a panic, looking at Gabriel.

“Will you still be here?” he asked, painfully honest. He was too exhausted, too comfortable to say anything else. “When I wake up, will you still be here?”

Gabriel looked at him. The red had started to recede from his eyes, leaving warm brown depths in its wake. “How long is your vacation?” he asked.

“Until I’m out of the news, at least,” Jack answered.

“Well,” said Gabriel, “As I recall, someone mentioned something about possibly inviting me on their vacation earlier. I’d like to take them up on that offer, if it still stands.”

  
Jack smiled up at Gabriel before laying his head on the other man’s chest and closing his eyes again. “The offer always stands, Gabe.”


End file.
